1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an intermittent feeding mechanism, in particular, to an intermittent feeding mechanism applied in an automatic document feeder of the business machine, and the important components of the intermittent feeding mechanism are integrated to decrease manufacturing cost and assembly working hour efficiently, so as to save associated cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology improve, a scanner capable of digitizing the physical document becomes a necessary apparatus in office. The scanner having an automatic document feeder can feed multiple sheets one by one automatically so that the scanning time can be shortened efficiently. However, when the feeding interval between a first sheet and a second sheet is not large enough to be recognized by the scanner, the subsequent processes are easy to be affected. For example, the two page images of two original sheets may be misjudged as one page image.
To solve this problem, the prior art discloses using of an electronic clutch to control the speed difference between the rollers for generating feeding intervals between sheets. However, the electronic clutch has large volume and high price, so it is not easy for miniaturization and decreasing the total cost of the business machine. Moreover, other prior art discloses using of an intermittent mechanism to separate sheets. However, the structure of the intermittent mechanism is too complex with too many components, so its assembly is minute and complicated and requires more assembly working hour, resulting in the increasing of the cost.